Humans Are Idiots
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Under Gowasu's orders, Zamasu heads to earth to observe the human's in their natural habitat. One human girl he spots in the crowd happens to catch his attention, and he begin's to study her every day life. His conclusion to this is that she just happens to prove what he's believed the earthling's to be all along: completely foolish.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Yes I know I should be working on my other stories, but I had this idea and wanted to post it first. ^^ Zamasu's one of my new favorite character's from Dragon Ball Super, so I really wanted to write a slight crack/romance/tragedy story with him. At first it was going to be a oneshot, but it ended up being much longer than I planned. xD All of the OC's are mine except for Kae who belongs to my friend. Hope you guys enjoy, but it's okay if you don't. x3)

* * *

"I beg your pardon, Lord Gowasu? I did not quite understand what you just asked of me…."

A faint smile appeared on the wrinkled yellow face of the elder Kai, seeing the evident disbelief in his young pupils grey irises. "I said, I would like for you to spend a month on earth to observe the human's; to see them in their natural habitat. As of now, you've only watched the earthlings from afar, and I believe it would do you some good if you were up close and personal with them."

"Lord Gowasu…I'm not certain I can agree with your command," Zamasu murmured with a deep scowl. "There is no need for me to be anywhere near those…Neanderthals. I'm already well aware of their needless and cruel customs."

"You may be surprised, Zamasu…Human's aren't as primitive as you believe. They are always growing, always changing," Gowasu voiced softly, his dark orbs closing. "And I want you to see this first hand. Even if it's through a single person who may be able to shift your views."

Zamasu's look of displeasure increased, but he let out a sigh and gave a low bow. "I understand. If that is what you wish…."

Gowasu gave a pleased nod, holding up his empty tea cup for Zamasu to take with a cheerful expression. "One thing before you depart, would you mind fetching me another cup of tea?" he asked, causing his apprentice to inwardly sigh.

* * *

Hovering over the city, Zamasu's hands rested behind his back while he observed the 'ants' with an unimpressed gaze. Many of the buildings seemed in the process of being repaired, most of the humans' assisting each other in the rebuilding. Though it was clear they lacked many of the resources they once had, there were still quite a few vehicles on the road; most of the flying cars zooming by at an alarming rate.

"They all seem to be in such a hurry, but I don't see what can be so important that they pay so very little attention to their surroundings," Zamasu scoffed out.

His piercing eyes happened to land on a young woman who especially seemed to be oblivious to her surroundings for her face was stuck in a book. Her black hair was tied up in a high but messy ponytail, bouncing against her back as she walked. And despite his distance from her, he could make out the girl's facial features, though they were nothing special. A pair of purple framed rectangular glasses rested over dark green eyes on her fair face that was dusted with a light blush. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a bright yellow shirt that hung off her shoulders, and the white tennis shoes on her feet were smudged with dirt. All and all, the girl looked a mess.

A thin white eyebrow lifted up since the woman was amazingly managing to maneuver her way around the people she passed by if they didn't dodge her that was; her attention never leaving the book she seemed so enamored with. So it was no wonder why Zamasu could feel a sweat drop trailing down the side of his head when the girl walked across the street despite the 'don't walk' sign flashing.

 _Apparently the idiot has a death wish_ Zamasu thought blandly, seeing cars having to come to a halt just to keep from hitting the human. Her very presence ended up causing a major traffic jam, and it wasn't till she was on the other side of the street that she pulled her attention off the book due to all of the honking and loud, clearly annoyed, voices.

The girls pupils had grown small at the chaotic sight, a startled gasp leaving her lips while beads of nervous sweat were actually bouncing off her head. "Oh my gosh! What in the world happened here?!" she squealed out, her outburst causing Zamasu's countenance to grow that more impassive.

A troubled look soon erupted on her 'plain' features while she bit at her thumb nail. "…This is why I hate cars. They're so dangerous…I can't understand why we even need them…" she murmured. A small "eep!" left her lips and she ducked to dodge a cup that was thrown at her. "Hey! It is not nice to throw things at people!"

"Then don't walk across the street when you're not supposed to, dumb ass!"

The anger that was on the green eyed girls face instantly disappeared, and she let out a nervous laugh seeing the annoyed or infuriated expressions from the other drivers that were clearly directed at her. Stuttering out a "sorry!", the girl gave a low bow before scurrying off at a rather quick speed for a mortal.

"I see humans lack even any basic common sense." Zamasu decided with a roll of his eyes, wondering why Gowasu had to assign him to survey such a primeval race of creatures?

* * *

"Why do you look like you've been crying, Takara?"

"Oh, no real reason…I just had something really important taken from me…."

"Was it one of those dirty books you're always reading~?"

At this comment, the girl known as Takara's face turned a bright red and she huffed out, "T-there's nothing wrong with reading romance novels! It isn't my fault I just happen to enjoy the ones that have certain scenes in them…." Seeing some small kids looking at her curiously, she gave them an awkward smile before returning to pulling weeds from the ground.

However, a small trace of tears had formed in the corner of her eyes while Takara sniffled out, "But a cop caught me and not only did he scold me for backing up traffic…he took my book just because I'm not eighteen yet…! So he let me off with a warning, but said he's going to tell my father about the incident…I'll never be allowed to leave the house again…!"

"You should just be grateful you weren't thrown in jail…."

 _So_ , _the idiot's name is Takara_ Zamasu pondered, watching the small kids and young adults as they seemed to be working on some sort of garden. Truthfully he wasn't sure why he had followed the odd woman, other than the fact that she was proving to him that human's were indeed far too foolish for their own good.

After all, it made no sense why one of the children had thrown a ball of dirt at a small red headed girl who had her back turned toward him. Then again, most habits these beings carried out seemed imprudent in his opinion.

"Kenta, you big meanie! Quit picking on me!"

"You know the only reason he picks on you is because he thinks your cute, Serori~" Takara giggled out, her smile looking rather cat-like.

"I-I do not! Serori's stupid…just like you!" Kenta huffed out with a beat red face, sticking his tongue out at the dark haired girl.

Takara merely hummed and wagged a finger at the brown haired child. "You're only saying that because you're still young and too stubborn to admit or even really understand what it is your feeling. Just wait till you're older. You'll start getting more annoyed when other guys look at her, and do whatever you can to impress her because you know you wouldn't be able to bare it if she wasn't with you."

While a few of the girls let out dreamy sighs at this statement, one teen with his dirty blond hair tied up in a small ponytail rolled his blue eyes. "And how would you even know that? You've never even had a boyfriend let alone any men show any interest in you~" he brought up with a smug smirk.

 _That was unnecessarily harsh_ , _but I shouldn't be surprised_ Zamasu thought with a small frown, noticing a hint of hurt flash in Takara's green eyes. Yet it was just as quickly gone, and she was wearing a much too sweet smile on her face.

"Well most of the guy's that are my age around here are too stuck up for their own good like you, Yuugo. So I count myself lucky," Takara said in an amused tone, only for a gleam to shine in her orbs as she hurled a wad of dirt right at his pretty face.

"Agh! You little…" Yuugo growled out, standing up in annoyance. Before he could do anything he winced since another dirt ball had hit him in the side of his head. And this one felt like it might have contained a small rock.

"My bad! I was aiming for Serori~" Kenta said with a large grin, placing his arms behind his head.

Yuugo narrowed his eyes, but he was soon being hit with numerous piles of dirt. Yet targeting the irritated blond soon didn't become the only objective, and the group of kids were throwing dirt at each other; laughing and not seeming to care about the mess they were making.

"They're acting like a pack of wild animals…." Zamasu muttered, his eyes slightly wide from the display. Though he supposed it was sort of…intriguing how the slightly tense atmosphere had been broken. He swore things were about to get violent there for a moment.

Then again seeing an older woman marching toward the small group with a look of pure anger, it was clear the kids were in for a lecture.

"Just what do you all think you're doing?!" she cried out in a shrill voice, the children and teens instantly stopping in what they were doing, many of them dropping the dirt they held in a shameful manner.

"Sorry, Mrs. Sato…It's my fault. I kind of started a game of throw dirt clumps at Yuugo, and it just sort of escalated," Takara spoke up, rubbing at the back of her head with a small smile.

"Some how I'm not surprised this is your doing…Do you even comprehend that we're trying to restore our planet that was almost destroyed, young lady?"

Takara glanced down at the ground for a moment, her brows furrowed when she looked back into the cold brown eyes of the teacher. "Of course I do…! I just don't see what's wrong with wanting to have some fun either? It's been a long time since any of us have been able to without constantly fearing for our lives every time we stepped outside…And we were careful not to damage any of the flowers…."

"The other children can goof off during their own free time. As for you, miss Takara, you are sixteen, practically an adult. You should be setting an example for the future generation! Not behaving like an immature brat!"

Seeing Takara's eyes narrowing and her hands balling into tight fists at her sides, Zamasu figured the girl was about to hit the older woman; human's were after all prone to solving their problems through brutality. Instead, she pulled off the yellow gloves she had on her hands and threw them to the ground before stomping off.

"Where do you think you're going! You're still in school right now!"

"I'm going to help restore the plants that were destroyed during the attack…but I'll do it in my own way at my own pace. Maybe I am being immature like you said and even selfish…but that's just how I am. And I won't let someone tell me who I should and shouldn't be…."

Mrs. Sato's eyes widened for a moment, and from the blotchy red color her face had turned, it almost looked like she was about to explode. This seemed even more likely when some of the kids threw off their own garden gloves and followed after the dark haired girl.

"But where are we going to make a garden?" Serori asked while tugging lightly on Takara's hand.

Looking up at crystal clear blue sky, Takara tapped at her chin before smiling softly down at Serori and giving her little hand a small squeeze. "The place was abandoned when I was around your age, and there's no telling what sort of shape it'll be in, but I think it'll be the perfect place."

* * *

The so called place Takara had mentioned appeared to be an abandoned park. Perhaps it once had been a beautiful location, yet that wasn't the case now. The area was overgrown with weeds, the fountain was cracked and contained dirty water, while the playground was rusted and barely standing.

Zamasu thought Takara must be insane if she truly believed she and a small group of children could actually restore such a disaster. Yet she seemed adamant to do so, and had been returning to the park for almost two weeks. Though today a young man with short pale blond hair and grey eyes, who appeared to be in his early twenties, was assisting by working on the swing set.

"Considering that stunt I heard you pulled with your teacher, I'm shocked the kids are even allowed to help you, let alone be around you" he mused with a faint smile, shaking his head.

"Well it probably helps that the kids parents know mine…Not to mention Mrs. Sato is pretty much disliked by all the poor souls who have the misfortune of meeting her," Takara voiced with a solemn nod.

The young man chuckled and ruffled up Takara's hair, making her whine. "You know she's probably only like that because she's had to deal with troublemakers like you all her life," he teased with a small smirk.

"Leo…why do you have to treat me like a child? I'm practically a woman, you know!" Takara mumbled, her cheeks puffing up making her really look childish when Leo let out a small laugh, obviously not agreeing.

Seeing Kenta struggling to push the lawnmower, Leo walked away from the annoyed girl after giving a small pat to her head, easily taking it from the child as he started to push it across the high grass.

"Leo is so cool!"

"Yeah~ Your so lucky you know him, Takara! He's gorgeous~!"

Takara just chuckled, a soft smile on her face as she watched Leo stopping in what he was doing to go and assist some other kids who were struggling to pull up some roots. "Mhm. He is a pretty amazing guy…."

Zamasu merely shook his head since he couldn't fathom why the females seemed to be so infatuated by the male. And he cringed when many of them let out squeals due to Leo pulling off his shirt, exposing his toned upper body. If anything, he was impressed Takara didn't look on the verge of fainting like many of the other girls, yet the warm look in her eyes as she watched the male left him feeling strangely vexed.

He just couldn't understand why.

* * *

Believing being stuck on this planet for an entire month would have dragged on more than he would have enjoyed, Zamasu was surprised by just how quickly the days were going for another week had already flown by.

What was even more astounding the park was beginning to actually look decent, yet he hadn't seen Takara there all day. It wasn't until the sun had nearly disappeared that he caught sight of her; the girl holding a nervous looking Leo by the wrist and dragging him off somewhere.

And admittedly, Takara he supposed looked…nice for a change. He hair wasn't pulled up into its usual ponytail, but was loose and wavy, reaching her waist. She was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt accompanied by a black flared skirt. Black high heels on her feet as it was amazing she could even run in them.

 _Are they on a_ … _date_ Zamasu pondered, his eyes narrowing. He had heard it was a common activity between two people, especially if there were romantic feelings involved. It would also explain why she was so dressed up.

"Takara…I'm still not certain about this. Are you sure this is really the right time?" Leo spoke up with a weak smile.

"Of course! It's the perfect time! Ever since you and Kae have been assisting Capsule Corp., you've been growing closer, right? The two of you are such workaholics a break is just what you both need," Takara encouraged with a bright smile. "And I want my big cousin to be happy and finally have someone special in his life."

Leo just rubbed at the back of his head, glancing over at the medium sized house where they were headed. "I suppose, but you know she'll probably just yell at me because I'm interrupting her at such a late hour," he mused, but a faint smile was on his face as he made his way over to Kae's home.

Takara just smiled softly, watching as a dark haired and brown eyed woman opened the door, and she giggled to herself since she could see Kae's annoyed look from where she stood. Yet when Leo displayed her favorite flowers he had hidden behind his back, Kae's cheeks turned pink and she appeared to be hesitating before eventually moving to the side to let him in.

"I can already hear wedding bells in those two's future~" Takara said happily, making her way back toward town. Though a sigh left her lips and she rubbed at her arm, noticing there weren't a lot of people out today. Most still seemed too afraid to be out at night. Even she would admit it was a little spooky… "Mom will be expecting me home soon, but maybe I should go to that party after all…."

She shifted on her feet, conflicted on what to do, only to feel a hand suddenly cover her mouth and a startled gasp left Takara's lips when she was dragged into an alleyway by a strong figure she knew she wouldn't be able to escape from.

"If you scream when I remove my hand, I will knock you out and leave you here,"

"Y-Yuugo?!" Takara cried out from surprise when she felt the rough hand leave her mouth, her face flushing from anger, and she would have shoved him away if the guy wasn't built like a tank. "What's the big idea, you creep!"

"My idea is that your damn matchmaking is getting on my nerves!" he growled out, placing his hands on either side of the wall he had pinned Takara against to keep her from running away. "I heard you set Inari up with some bastard and that she was going with him to the party tonight!"

Takara could feel goose bumps on her bare arms since Yuugo's temper was one you didn't want to be on the other side of, but she furrowed her brows and managed to stare him directly in the eyes. "That's because Inari really liked this guy and she didn't know how to ask him…Besides, she's too sweet for a complete ass like you!"

When Yuugo's fist slammed into the wall, actually causing a crack in it, Takara's body lightly shook. She waited on Yuugo to hit her and probably break the part of her form that he did, but the smirk that had appeared on his face frightened her much more than the possibility of a physical attack.

"Since you messed up my chances with her, I suppose I should just seek other options," he said in a low voice, his face now so close to Takara's that she could feel his warm, yet unpleasant breath on her lips. "Maybe do what I eventually planned to do to Inari to you right here. An alley way seems to suit a book worm loser like you."

 _Oh God_ … _Please_ , _no_! _Don't let him be the one to steal my first kiss_ Takara prayed desperately, shutting her eyes tightly when it seemed Yuugo was about to do just that.

"Some how I shouldn't be surprised. You human's are so easily swayed by your more depraved instincts."

Yuugo turned to glare at the person the calm, yet cool voice belonged to, his mouth growing dry at the purple glow that seemed to be surrounding the man's hand like a small sword. It looked just like the energy those monsters used to kill and destroy all the cities with….

Zamasu let out a "tsk!" when seeing Yuugo backing up in clear fear before fleeing out of the alley. He felt tempted to pursue after him and kill him, but Lord Gowasu had made it clear they were not supposed to pass judgment on the humans. Technically, he wasn't supposed to interfere with them either.

"Th-thank you…Thank you so much!" Takara said breathlessly, her hand resting on her beating heart while her other rested on the cool brick wall to keep herself steady. Her legs were shaking so bad, she felt like she might collapse at any moment.

"I do not require your thanks, human." Zamasu retorted, turning his back on Takara to leave. When he felt a hand grip at his purple sleeve, he scowled, feeling tempted to throw the girl away from him, but he restrained those urges and decided to wait on whatever it was she wanted to say to him.

"Then would you at least tell me your name?"

Zamasu's lips pursed in thought. Should he really give this insignificant being his name? Perhaps it would be fair since he knew hers from studying her bizarre habits, and yet…The sound of footsteps approaching derailed his train of thought and he tugged his arm away from Takara.

"W-wait! Come to the Windy Grounds Park tomorrow afternoon! It's near the-"

"I know where it is." Zamasu cut her off, vanishing before the girls very eyes and leaving her alone until some concerned people came to make sure she was okay and to see if there was really a 'monster' in the alley like a panicked Yuugo had claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

After what had nearly happened to Takara last night, Zamasu was stunned the girls parents would even allow her to leave the house. Yet here she was, sitting in the park beneath a cherry tree with her face as per usual stuck in a book.

 _Some how I wouldn't put it past her to have sneaked out just to come here_ Zamasu thought with a small smirk. The raven haired woman seemed to be the sly type.

"Is reading the only thing you know how to do?" Zamasu inquired, landing a few feet from Takara and admittedly finding amusement in the way she jumped and squealed from his sudden arrival.

"H-huh?" Takara stuttered, not sure what to make of the fairly tall male with pale green skin and white hair that was styled in a Mohawk who had just arrived. When realization dawned on her, she hopped up and ran over to him with a grin. "You're the one who saved me yesterday, right? I didn't think you'd show up!"

Zamasu just gave the overly chipper girl an indifferent expression, not really sure why he had shown up either. Though his cold demeanor didn't seem to be distancing Takara from him for she continued to smile while lightly bouncing on her feet.

"I hope you don't think this is rude, but are you an android? They could create those odd glows like you did last night, too. Of course they used their unique powers for evil," Takara spoke up with a sad look for a moment before her smile returned. "Or are you an alien from another planet. Ooh! Are maybe even an angel?!"

"You human's really are far too curious for your own good," Zamasu sighed out, crossing his arms over his grey and yellow seamed coat. "You were close with angel, but to you mortals, I am more like a God."

Normally most people probably would have burst out into laughter from hearing someone claim that they were 'God' since only a nut job would refer to themselves as being such a potent being, but Zamasu felt a sweat drop rolling down his head since Takara had gotten much too close for comfort, her eyes brightly shining.

"A God? Really?! That's so amazing! I was praying for God to save me from that creep, and I can't believe you actually listened!" Takara exclaimed, her hands clasped together as if she were about to start praying now. "It's strange but lately I've felt like someone's been watching over me…That was you, wasn't it?"

 _She knew I was there_ Zamasu wondered with wide eyes, but he was certain someone as weak as her wouldn't be able to sense his presence…He shock off his bewilderment, placing two fingers against Takara's head and shoving her away from him. "You are too close."

Takara let out a small "oof!" because he had used enough force that it caused her to fall on her butt, and she smiled sheepishly as she stood up to dust off the white shorts she wore. "S-sorry about that…So um, will you tell me your name. Unless you'd rather I just call you God?"

"It's Zamasu…."

 _Why did I tell her my name_?

"Zamasu…Well Zamasu, I'm Takara. It's nice to meet you." she said with a kind smile, extending out her hand for him to shake.

Zamasu merely stared at her small hand, making the girl blink when he walked away and over to the tree where she had been sitting, picking up the hard cover book Takara had left on the ground and flipping through its pages in a lazy manner.

"Is this object you carry with you everywhere really so interesting?"

Takara gave him a surprised look, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks while she scratched at her cheek. "Well to me it is…though I suppose some would say its just filthy erotica," she expressed with a sad sigh. "But then they don't realize just how powerful the romance aspect of the story can be."

She giggled, placing her arms behind her back. "Like this story, the two lovers are forbidden to be together because of a curse that was placed on both of their families by a jealous warlock. Yet despite the consequences of their actions, they still find ways to be together no matter what the cost their love might bring." Takara trailed off with a dreamy sigh.

Even though Zamasu wore a disdainful look while he stared down at the book, Takara smiled softly and said, "If you'd like, you can borrow the book to read. And then maybe…you could tell me what you thought of it?"

When Zamasu didn't respond, Takara bit her lip before looking down at the ground. "And maybe if you wanted to…you could come back here next Sunday? The other kids and I don't work on the park then, s-so I'll be here alone…."

"…Perhaps." Zamasu said in a soft voice, standing there a moment feeling strangely conflicted. He glanced at Takara, their eyes meeting for a moment before he turned away from her and vanished; leaving the girl alone once again.

* * *

Confused to why he still found such an interest in Takara, Zamasu continued to watch the dark haired girl and the others as they repaired the park, but he also had chosen to show up on the Sunday's like the human female had asked. Often they would just sit in silence, reading the books she brought or he would listen to her talk about random things. Yes the girl's vibrancy tended to annoy him quite often, but he found that he didn't entirely hate her presence.

And yet, the month really had soared by with only one more day left that he had to remain here, and then he would return to Lord Gowasu. He would have no reason to visit earth any longer….

"Your awful quiet today, Zamasu. Even more so than usual," Takara spoke up with light concern, staring at his form that was sitting underneath the tree with his eyes closed next to her. He never sat too close to her, and would tend to shove her away if she ever invaded his personal space.

"I have a lot on my mind, but it's nothing that should concern you." Zamasu muttered. No. He supposed it did concern her, yet that's what frustrated him. Why should he feel guilty about abandoning her? That he knew she would be expecting to see him every Sunday or even feel him watching her during the week, but he would never be there?

Takara rubbed at her head since she was used to Zamasu being cold and distant, but that was one of the things she liked about him. He was a complete mystery that she wanted to unravel. And though she had the feeling he didn't care much for her kind…she wanted him to see that earthlings' and the things they had created weren't so bad.

Normally he would scoff at the food and objects she brought for him to try or taste, tea seeming to be the only thing on earth that he could actually tolerate. But she had also discovered he had a bit of a sweet tooth when she had brought some chocolate and had caught him eating the entire box when he believed she wasn't looking.

So she hoped what she had today would catch his interest….

"What are you holding against my cheek?" Zamasu questioned when feeling something cold on his face, his grey eyes opening in mild irritation.

"Ice cream. Well, it's a chocolate popsicle to be exact," Takara answered with a small laugh when he had snatched the object out of her hand.

Zamasu raised a brow and tore off the white paper that covered it, frowning at the less than pleasing looking treat that was attached to a stick. "You actually want me to consume this?"

"Trust me. It tastes better than it looks," Takara encouraged, letting out a small whimper before giving him the puppy dog look. "So pretty please, would you try it?"

A heavy sigh left Zamasu's lips, but he decided to indulge the woman and gave a very small lick to the cold desert. He was surprised to find that its taste wasn't displeasing.

"You liked it? I'm so glad!" Takara chirped when noticing his normally emotionless orbs had lit up for a brief moment. When he simply turned away from her, Takara smiled since she had noticed a very small pink patch on his cheeks. Despite always being so composed, it looked like he could get embarrassed just like anyone.

Eating on her own popsicle, Takara closed her eyes happily since a silence had fallen between them again, but it was a comfortable one. Other then Leo, there hadn't been many guys she had felt so at ease around. But everything she said or did around Zamasu seemed to come so naturally.

 _I'm sure he isn't too fond of me_. _Not like I'd wish him to be_ ….

Takara quickly shook away her thoughts and the sadness that was starting to fester inside of her, tossing the popsicle stick in a nearby trashcan and moving over to the small flowerbed that contained a variety of flowers.

"I still can't believe how nice the park has started to look. Everyone's done such a nice job," Takara voiced, gently plucking a buttercup and twirling it around in her hand.

Zamasu didn't say anything, but he would admit that the area had turned out more pleasant than he would have first believed. There were benches for people to sit in, the fountain now had nice clean water good enough to drink, the playground no longer looked like it would collapse the moment kids climbed onto the structures, and there were flowers all around.

"Now what are you doing?" Zamasu drawled out with an indifferent expression since Takara was leaning much too close to him, holding a little yellow flower underneath his throat.

"Seeing if you like butter. And from the pretty yellow glow, I'd say you like it almost as much as you do chocolate~" Takara hummed out with a playful smile.

When Zamasu firmly grabbed her wrist, Takara quickly placed her other hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't topple on top of him from the way he jerked her where her face was rather close to his.

"S-sorry! I got too close again, didn't I?" Takara said meekly, her face heating up from the intense look that was in Zamasu's piercing orbs. She couldn't understand why he was looking at her like that, but it was making her heart beat hard enough where she wouldn't be surprised if it jumped right out of her chest. Just like in the old cartoons she used to watch.

Some how, Zamasu found that Takara didn't look as plain the way he first perceived her to be. Her green eyes always seemed to sparkle, and they were shifting from side to side, appearing unable to meet his own. Her lips were lightly chapped, yet they were a gentle pink and admittedly looked soft to the touch. And the way she would often bite on her lower lip he found to be slightly attractive.

And her scent…Had it always been this nice? It was fresh like the flowers she seemed so fond of. Pure in a way. Something he wouldn't surmise could come from a girl who had such a…unique attraction to a book that wasn't necessarily suitable to one of her age group.

"Come here tomorrow alone. As early as you can," Zamasu instructed lowly.

"H-huh?" Takara said with a small squeak, not really able to say anything else.

"Will you come?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I will." Takara said with a weak smile, her face still quite rosy when Zamasu stood up with her, his firm and strong hand still gripping onto her wrist.

Zamasu smirked, surprising the girl even further when he placed a hand on her head before walking away. Tomorrow he'd tell her that he would have to leave. And perhaps, he could convince Takara to come with him. It might be selfish of him to ask her to leave everyone behind, but the fascination he had developed for this human was growing stronger. Strong enough where he didn't want to let this creature go.

* * *

Arriving a little after 7am, Zamasu was surprised to see that Takara was already there. He had taken to staying in an abandoned cabin he had come across in the mountainside, so he was a bit later to arrive at the park than he had intended. Yet the girl wasn't alone, and she was holding out her hands defensively in front of her, clearly trying to reason with a man who was in tattered clothing.

What happened next occurred in slow motion, but Zamasu wasn't quick enough to react when the man pulled out a knife and stabbed Takara; a look of utter surprise on her face before she fell to the ground. The man seemed startled by what he had done, and he shakily grabbed the bag Takara had on her before running from his crime.

But he wouldn't get far….

"D-don't…." Takara managed to croak out when Zamasu landed beside her, grabbing onto his baggy blue pants when seeing him forming that glowing ball of light he had told her was called Ki in his hand.

"Why? Tell me why I shouldn't dispose of him?!" Zamasu yelled, pure anger in his eyes as the energy in his hand grew larger.

"Because…he was scared. A lot of human's still are…We had to scavenge for so long just to survive…Many are still getting used to living the way we once did…They feel that they have to steal in order…in order to stay alive…." Takara told him with a weakened smile.

Zamasu nearly threw the purple energy at the man who was getting further and further away, but it slowly died down in his hand and he fell to his knees; his teeth gritted while his hands were gripped into tight fists.

"Th-thank…you…I'm sorry. I got…blood on you…." Takara apologized, seeing her fingerprints on his pants. She had been holding onto her wound, but had let go when realizing what Zamasu was about to do; more of the crimson liquid pouring from her side and staining the ground.

"Stop talking…." Zamasu told her firmly, a dark line having formed over his eyes. He could feel her energy beginning to slip away. She was dying, and with all his power, there was nothing he could do to stop it...

Despite the pain she was in, how cold her body was becoming, and how difficult it was to speak, a smile was still on Takara's face. "T-there's something I want to…ask you? I've never…never been kissed before. S-so-"

Her words were cut off by a pair of warm lips on top of hers-Takara's teary eyes growing wide for a moment since she hadn't expected Zamasu to do such a thing before they closed. He was pressing down a bit too hard on her mouth, but she could feel all of his emotions pouring out just through that one simple kiss. His confliction, regret, anger, guilt, and even love….

 _Thank you_ … _Zamasu_. _I just wish we could have had_ … _more time together_ ….

Zamasu pulled back, his face completely impassive as he stared down at Takara's unmoving form. He wiped the tears that stained her cheek away, noticing that a smile still remained on her cold face…Lifting her up, he placed her form against the cherry tree they had often sat under. If it weren't for the blood that covered her clothes, it would almost appear like she was sleeping.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there trying to suppress the rage that was attempting to consume him, managing to calm himself before he returned to Gowasu. He didn't want the elder Kai to sense the darker emotions that he was feeling…Taking a calming breath, he vanished, appearing next to the small table where Gowasu sat.

"Welcome back, Zamasu? How was your journey?" Gowasu asked with a faint smile. He rose a brow noticing that his apprentice was his usual composed self, but there was something off about him. And then, he happened to spot the blood on his pants. "Zamasu…did something happen?"

"No, Lord Gowasu. It's nothing you need be concerned with," Zamasu voiced, giving a low bow before making his way toward the oriental styled building that contained their basic housing facilities. "Allow me to clean up before making us some tea."

Gowasu merely nodded, watching Zamasu with light concern as he disappeared into the dark vicinity. His focus on his apprentice, he didn't even notice the presence with malevolent intentions that had appeared behind him until it was too late….

Having changed into a fresh pair of clothes, Zamasu emerged from the building with his head hanging low, only for him to glance up and see the body of his master laying on the ground. The second dead body he had seen today…And a man he did not recognize stood over him, his hand containing the same type of Ki that was eerily familiar to his own….

"You also wanted to do this, right?" the mysterious figured clothed in black asked when Zamasu knelt down by his master, watching in shock as he disappeared in a golden light. He removed the green Potara earring he wore, holding it out for Zamasu to take. "With this, you're now a Kaioshin."

Zamasu hesitated a moment before slowly reaching out to take the earring, standing up with a cautious look. "Who are you?"

"I am you," the man claimed with a smirk, his words causing Zamasu's eyes to grow wide. Yet some how, he had already sensed this might be the case. "I traveled here from the past for our justice…to eradicate evil. I need you."

 _Eradicate evil_ Zamasu thought, an image of Takara flashing through his head that made him close his eyes and clench his teeth. Yes. The human's were indeed evil. There was no goodness among them to be found…He had witnessed that first hand today.

He gripped hold of the hand his past self held out for him to take, a dark grin forming on his lips.

"Together, for our justice!"

* * *

Goku Black landed in a small park, one of the few places Zamasu had asked him to leave untouched. He couldn't help but smirk when seeing his counterpart sitting underneath a cheery tree, a book in his hands and his focus completely on whatever it was he was reading.

"I'm surprised you could find anything these human's concocted to be interesting," Black chuckled out, shaking his head while crossing his arms over his chest.

Zamasu dusted off some of the pink petals that had fallen onto the pages away; a distant look in his eyes while a faint smile was on his lips. "Yes. They are indeed quite foolish…."

 _But that's what makes it interesting_ ….


End file.
